The Order of Things
| miniseries =Klingons: Blood Will Tell| minino =3 | date =2267 & 2293 | editor =Dan Taylor & Chris Ryall | artist =David Messina | art assist =Elena Casagrande | colorist =Ilaria Traversi | letterer =Neil Uyetake | writer =Scott & David Tipton| omnibus =Klingons: Blood Will Tell | published =3 July 2007 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =4 | altcover = | caption =Variant cover by Joe Corroney| }} Introduction (blurb) They say history is written by the victors: Blood Will Tell continues its look at the other side of the coin in the battle between Starfleet and the Klingons! Still struggling against the treaty with the Federation, the Klingon Empire looks for a new way to conquer: behind the scenes, one planet at a time. Can a single Klingon tame a world? Commander Krell aims to try! Summary References Characters :Apella • K'ahlynn • Kahnrah • James T. Kirk • Kragg • Krell • Mahtahk • Nona • Tyree Kahless the Unforgettable Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Neural • Qo'noS Praxis Races and cultures :Hill People • Klingon • Mugato Organian States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Klingon Empire • United Federation of Planets Other :arrow • berry • bow • data record • Earther • flintlock rifle • mining • neural felidae • neural leporidae • orbit • Organian Peace Treaty • ozone layer • planetary core • poison • shock wave • transporter • transporter room Appendices *This comic, like previous issues in the miniseries, does not specify a title. However the title "The Order of Things", was given on IDW’s message boards by the writer Scott Tipton. *This comic was scheduled as the June issue of the series but was not actually released until early July. *The back cover of this comic is an advert for IDW's next miniseries Year Four, featuring the cover artwork by Steve Conley for the first issue. Covers *This comic was available in four covers, two of equal availability by David Messina and Joe Corroney and two of more limited availability, the Corroney cover without titles or a photomontage cover featuring a Mugato. Prior to publication IDW displayed an alternate photomontage cover on their website featuring Krell, this cover was not used. File:Blood Will Tell 3-Corroney.jpg|Corroney cover without titles File:Mugato cover.jpg|Mugato photomontage cover File:Blood Will Tell 3-Messina.jpg|Messina cover without titles File:BloodWillTell3c.jpg|Unused Krell photomontage cover Related stories *'A Private Little War' (TOS episode) - This comic retells the TOS episode from the Klingon's point of view, including sections set before and after the episode. *'Klingons: Blood Will Tell' (TOS miniseries) - This issue continues the framing story for the miniseries, this section taking place in the evening of the same day of the previous issue. Timeline *This issue takes place around the events of the episode "A Private Little War", extending some months before and after the episode. The framing story is set shortly after the opening scenes of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. | nextMB=Blood Reign O'er Me| timeframe=Timeframe3| type=MB| primary=2293| date1=2267 | prevdate1=Metamorphosis| nextdate1='Til Death| date2=2267 | prevdate2=A Private Little War| nextdate2=Ni Var| date3=2268 | prevdate3=The Enchanted Pool| nextdate3=Marginal Existence| }} Images External link * Order of Things, The